sifsworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alphatrix
The Alphatrix is a device worn by the Alphacarnations to defend the universe from all types of threats. The Alphatrix's design varies to the person who wears it, to fit the species he's from. The Alphatrix is created by Azmuth, Dr. Alpha, and StatiX. The current Alphacarnation is Sif Hunderson. *The ability to transform an Alphacarnation into 100 Aliens or more. *It allows a playlist and interactive scrolling list feature to choose each alien in each set of the aliens inside the users' chosen playlist set. *It adapts the aliens' clothing to the users'. *Life-Form Lock allows Sif to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time without timing out. *The spirits of the previous Alphacarnations are trapped into the Alphatrix for all time, but in times of need, they will guide the new Alphacarnation in several ways. *Various Master Control functions: **The Combat Mode "evolutionizes" the selected Alien, putting him in a simulation for millions of theoretical years, testing its combat and evolutionizing it. **The spirits of the previous Alphacarnations can now control the selected Alien, and aid the current Alphacarnation in a battle. **Multiple unspecified functions *If the Alphatrix is assaulted, it will automatically unlock a self-defense mechanism, which can do many things such as Shockwave, EMP blasts, etc. *The Alphatrix can scan the user of the Alphatrix, so much so that if the Alphatrix is transfered to another user, all memories while the Alphatrix was on will go inside this user. *The Alphatrix does indeed glitch sometimes, and what that does is give Aliens extra abilities they didn't already have. This can be an advantage. The Alphatrix's design can change depending on the Alphacarnation, to better fit his species. Two designs are known: Tronn's Alphatrix design is a gauntlet-like. It's all dark gray, with two tubes on each side, and one small tube on the far left of it. On the far right, theres a silver scroller, with an hourglass in the middle, and it's inverted. The sides are colored indigo, while the middle hourglass is colored black. Sif's Alphatrix looks more like a band. The sides are colored silver, but the center is a black screen. There is an hourglass symbol in the center, with an arrow above and below it. The symbol of the Alphatrix itself has two known designs. The first is a black hourglass with indigo sides, and the second is an indigo-colored outline of an hourglass, with a circle in the middle. There is an arrow pointing upwards on top of it, and an arrow pointing downwards below it. When transforming into an Alien, the Alphatrix symbol looks like the former, but its cover is black. When the Alien is at its combat form, there are spikes that come out of it. The designs of the spikes will vary. As mentioned above, the Alphatrix has the DNA of over 100 lifeforms. A list of them will be posted below. See: List of all the Alphatrix Aliens TBA *Credits to Jason for the band-like Alphatrix.